Their Young Love
by Elainey94
Summary: "What is it we can help you with Wendy?" Sethra asked as Lucy stroked the girls hair trying to sooth her nerves. "I-I w-wanted to a-ask your advice about b-boys." She says quietly her face bright red. "I l-like Romeo."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a RoWen One-Shot which was requested. It is actually going to be a Two-Shot which I hope you don't mind. Anyway here is the first part. :).**

A light almost inaudible knock on the door resounds in Sethras ears. She smiles slightly, already knowing who is at her door. Sethra stands, giving Lucy a knowing smile before going to get the door. Wendy stands on the other side fists bunched up in her dress. The young girl had debated internally the whole day before deciding to turn to these two as her best course of action.

"Hello Wendy. Do you want to come in?" Sethra asks the timid girl.

"Y-yeah."She relied nervously as she ste through the door way into Sethras apartment.

When Lucy saw Wendy she understood the look Sethra had given her just momenta before. A smile graced her lips and she greeted Wendy with a pat on the sofa beside her. Wendy carefully sat down and Sethra sat on the other side of Wendy.

"What is it we can help you with Wendy?" Sethra asked as Lucy stroked the girls hair trying to sooth her nerves.

"I-I w-wanted to a-ask your advice about b-boys." She says quietly her face bright red. "I l-like Romeo."

"and you want to know if he reciprocates your feelings?" Lucy inquires gently.

"Y-yes. I was wondering if you could speak to Cobra for me. He is scary." She asks timidly looking up at Lucy and then to Sethra.

"We will help you Wendy. Gladly not not through Cobra. That is an invasion of Romeos privacy and you wouldn't like that done to you, would you?" Sethra states to the young mage gently, a plan already formulated in her mind.

"I suppose you are right." Wendy nodded her had as she said this.

"Don't worry Wendy. Me and Lucy have a plan ok?" Sethra said to the young girl who nodded in return.

A day later.

Sethra made her way to the guild. Walking through the packed streets as quick as she could, which was not as quick as she would of liked. People were in her way and they could hardly move due to people being in their way. She continued to try and push through the crowd without much success. An alley way was close by so she made her way over to it. Once there she half jumped, half climbed up the side of the house on to the rooftop, then made off running over the rooftops, trying to avoid massive gaps that would have people asking how a person could jump that.

Sethra made the rest of the journey to the guild in no time at all. Making her way in through the back door but stopping just short off walking in when an interesting conversation reached her ears.

"I l-like her. I like Wendy." Romeo whispered to Natsu, blushing as he did so.

Many guild members were either away on missions or still at home, however two that were in the guild was Natsu and Romeo. They were having a quiet chat on the other side of the guild hall away from everyone else's prying ears. Except from Sethra's.

She made her way over to the pair. Greeting them both with a smile.

"Natsu I need to talk to you for a moment" She stated before dragging him off to the other side of the room. Checking no one was paying attention to them she informed Natsu of the situation.

"Oh that's awesome lets tell him!" Natsu says eagerly beginning to head back over to Romeo but Sethra grabs him by the scruff of the neck and yanks him back.

"Oh no you don't. This what's going to happen. You going to go over and tell him he should take Wendy on a mission but that you will pick the mission, though I will pick the mission but don't tell him that part. No more no less got it?" Sethra explains firmly, pushing Natsu in Romeos direction before he has a chance to argue and she goes to select a mission.

Sethras eyes scan the request board for what must be the tenth time. Not one job seemed suitable. They were either really easy and simple, so much so that Asuka could do it solo or too dangerous for the pair to go on their own.

Sethra sighed. A fake job would have to be the case. It was unfortunate. It would be better if it was real but alas not much could be done.

Sethra was back at home, sprawling on her sofa. She had just got off her communications lacrima. She had got in touch with a mayor she had done a job for a couple of months back. A nice man who was a sucker for romance so she had asked him for a favor and that was to put in a request for fairy tail saying that he was having trouble with a wild beast that was taking there livestock and also to make the reward 30000 Jewels. Sethra had also also said she would pay the mayor the jewels back but he had insisted he would be happy to give the jewels to them. Saying that having a helping hand in there love was enough.

She had also told Natsu to snatch that request up for Romeo as soon as it came in, to which he agreed. At first he tried to argue that a fight would be a better idea, so Sethra offered to buy him breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next week, and that was that. Lucy had been distracting Mira and Erza for the day. Mira would want to interfere and mess her plan up and probably embarrass Wendy and Romeo in the process, and Erza would most likely try to beat Romeo up. It was easier for everyone of they were out of the way today. Though Lucy could not complain to much as all her shopping was paid for by Sethra. Risk money she had called it and it was understandable. If mire and Erza out there would be trouble.

When Lucy came back from her day out with them. Coming back just after dinner time, as Sethra had said everything should be organized by then, Sethra informed Lucy of what had been done and that the plan was in place. All that was left was the request to come in, which would most probably be tomorrow.

Honestly she didn't know how Mira had the energy to do this all the time. It was so tiring.

 **Well that was the first part, I hope you enjoyed. I know not much happens it's more about setting everything up. Please leave a review it does help. Also requests are welcome too!**


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze whistled it's way through the dense forest to the right of the road, bringing relief to the two mages that travelled on it from the beating sun. A massive lake was on the other side and it's surface sparkled in the sunlight. The temptation to throw themselves in to its cools depths and enjoy the break from the sun was almost unbearable but they had somewhere to be.

Natsu had cam running full pelt into the guild hall and up to the request board early that morning to check if the request was now up. Which it had been, so he snatched it up and waited for Romeo to come to the guild.

He didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after he had grabbed the request of the board Romeo had came in.

"Romeo! Over here." Natsu shouted the young mage over.

"Have you got one?" Romeo asked as he made his way over to the older mage.

"yosh." Natsu handed the job request to Romeo. "You should be able to finish ad get back to the guild this evening."

"I'll go ask Wendy as soon as she comes to the guild." Romeo replied excitedly almost bouncing with anticipation.

And that was how Wendy and Romeo came to be travelling along the road in this intense sun.

There was not much further to go. The job request was for a small village call Magla, situated about 3 miles from magnolia. They would have to stop by the mayors home first. Hopefully he would be there as he was the mayor of several small villages in this area and travelled between them regularly.

There journey had been mostly awkward silence. Neither of them sure what to say to the other but that's not to say they did mot enjoy being alone on each others company because they did.

"Do you want to stop for a little break? I have some food with me." Wendy asked Romeo. Slight nervousness could he detected in her tone.

"Sure." He said smiling. "let's sot at that spot there." He pointed to a lone tree by the side of the lake that would give them some shade fro the sun while they had something to eat.

Wendy had brought some cheese sandwiches with her for her and Romeo. As well as some little cinnamon cakes for afterwards. It was very peaceful. The leafs rustling from the small breezes and the almost silent waves from the pond onto the thin beach line that surrounded it. The awkwardness that had been between them before was now gone as they sat there eating away at their lunch.

As tempting as it was for them to stay and enjoy the day relaxing they knew they could not. The village they were to be at was only thirty minutes walk at most and it was getting near noon. They wanted to be back at the guild for that evening so they had to get moving.

They arrived at the Mayor house at noon and thankfully he was there, having not long arrived himself. He was a plumpish fellow in his mid-forties with a friendly face that put the two young mages at ease. As they came in he gesture for them to sit down and poured them both a glass of water before taking a seat himself.

"Thank you for coming, it is most appreciated." He began, giving them a small smile before continuing. "As I'm sure you already know from the job request that was put up, in the last week a creature has been stealing livestock from the farm. The villages have tried to catch it and stop it themselves however it manages to evade them. I Had one of the villagers search for anyplace suitable for it to be living and he came across the only place it could be staying and that is in a cave about ten minutes walk from this house."

"We're glad to help however we can, Just point us in the right direction and we will go take care of the creature for you." Romeo jumped up as he said this clearly eager to go and defeat the monster.

"Thank you my dear children. If you head east you should find the cave easily enough."

After there chat with the mayor they headed on there way towards the cave. The village began at the edge of the forest and was situated on flat grassland, perfect for farming. Wendy found herself daydreaming at what it would be like to live here. It would be so peaceful. The idea of living here with Romeo popped into her head and she blushed deeply, quickly hiding her face so Romeo would not notice.

 **hey so this is part two. It's not actually finished yet but I uploaded it because I wanted to ask if you want it to be a multi-chapter fic instead of just a two shot. I already have many ideas for what could happen if it is a multi-chapter fic. Just let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

They found the entrance to the cave without to much difficulty thanks to the directions of the mayor. The entrance was not very large. Big enough for an animal about the size of a wolf to get through. Romeo took a quick glance around before getting on his hands a knees, preparing to go into the entrance of the cave.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" Wendy's voice is high pitched as she says this clearly worried. "What if it's in there"

"Well we have to in to find the creature." Romeo state matter of factly an then proceed to crawl through the entrance and Wendy quickly follows him.

Once they both get through Romeo use his fire to create a light as not much natural light is getting in. They proceed cautiously through the cave, keeping an ear out for signs of the creature.

As they progress through the cave Wendy starts doubting this is the correct cave dispite the fact it fits the mayor's description. She glances around nervously, freezing as a movement catches her attention.

"Romeo! I think there is something up ahead." She whispers to him. He turns and nods before continuing forward and sending his flame further ahead. A low growl comes out of nowhere an Romeo's fire light reveals a wolf standing menacingly a few metres ahead of them. It's teeth are barred at the pair. For a moment Wendy freezes.

 _Yip_

 _Yip yip_

Wendy tilts her head in confusion. Romeo turns to look at her and she shrugs her shoulders to symbolise she doesn't know what is making that sound.

Romeo pushed his fire light past the wolf to reveal several puppies lazing around and playing. The sight brought a smile to Wendy's face. She placed a hand on Romeo's shoulder who in turn, turned his slightly.

"I-I think we should knock them out and move them to where they won't bother the village anymore." She whispers to him.

Romeo nods in response.

Wendy gathers her magic and sends it towards the wolf an her cubs knocking them out. Over the next couple of hours the proceed to take the animals to the village and speak to the mayor. Explaining to him what they found and what the planned to do.

They were expecting the mayor to be unhappy about this but he was actually quiet pleased. He said that as long as they wouldn't be taking their livestock anymore than they had done their job.

Wendy and Romeo then took the them somewhere they wouldn't bother the village and could live In peace before heading back to the guild.

As they were heading towards the guild Wendy stopped to take a look at the stars. It had gotten pretty late. Romeo looked at her in confusion before smiling at how pretty she looked in the moonlight.

Wendy noticed his stare and blushed.

"What is it?" She asked timidly.

"You're pretty" He blurted out. Freezing as he released what he said. Pink tinging his cheeks.

His statement caused her to blush even deeper. She walked towards him and tentatively took his hand and gave him a small smile.

"T-thank you." She say still blushing.

Romeo took a deep breath. Taking her hold his hand as a sign she like him and said "I like you Wendy."

She froze for a moment surprised at his words and then a smile crept onto her face.

"I like you too." She leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Quickly backing away in embarrassment but Romeo had a firm grip on her hand so she couldn't go far. She noticed he was embarrassed as well but there was an obvious grin on his face.

 **So that's it for this three-shot. Or is it? If you want more I'd be happy to write more but let me know either through review or pm!**


End file.
